


<Summer Magic>.02

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】Summer Magic [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.02

*此章節為回憶

*設定約在2016年3月的半現實向

-

如果能用琥珀，把最初相戀的我們封印在裡頭，讓那一份心意不會隨著時間而流逝，那該有多好呢，我就不必擔心，會在遙遠的未來裡有可能與你分離。

-

喜歡這種東西，捂住嘴，也會從眼睛裡跑出來。

這是我剛看完飯拍影片後浮上心頭的第一句話，在網路上看到的。

柱現歐尼與瑟琪歐尼兩人眼神裡流轉的曖昧，如果之中滿溢出的溫柔，可以量化成水的話，整個大韓民國怕是時時刻刻都要發生水災了。

誇張的是，所有的人都看出來了，就唯獨當事人不知道。

到底這兩人是報名參加了什麼世界上最遲鈍的戀愛傻瓜金氏紀錄嗎？

瑟琪歐尼在節目上不厭其煩地對柱現歐尼的稱讚，我跟金藝琳都可以背出來了，什麼歐尼剛進來公司的第一天，就因為出眾的美貌，所以練習生間出了大亂子，我看是瑟琪歐尼你的心裡出了大亂子吧！

只要一面對柱現歐尼的時候就莫名的緊張，無法對視超過三秒就算了，人家靠近時還會明顯的臉紅，眼睛沒瞎的人都知道那叫做害羞，只有柱現歐尼還以為你是因為肢體接觸而尷尬。

上次我不過只是晚回來的時候關門關的比較大聲，就收到了柱現歐尼坐在沙發上朝我投來的一記眼刀，冷到可以殺人的那種，瑟琪歐尼倒是躺在旁邊睡得很熟，身上還蓋著那條小雞圖案的黃色毯子。

柱現歐尼面無表情地看著我，嘴唇一張一合的傳遞無聲的訊息，我立刻三步併兩步快速回房。

我發誓！我從仙女口中讀出來的結果是：「朴秀英，敢吵醒康瑟琪你就死定了。」

類似的例子多的是，又比如說最近。

最近正處在重要時期，公司卻選擇用抒情歌曲做為主打，用快歌就已經很難突破重圍了，何況是相比之下難以吸睛的路線，其他成員壓力都非常大，直到昨天在音樂節目上終於拿到第一個一位後才有些緩解。

原本是懷抱著想重溫昨天的感動才點開飯拍影片的，沒想到眼淚都還沒流出來，我就親眼目睹了柱現歐尼完美的詮釋什麼叫做「雙重標準」。

我哭的梨花帶淚的，可柱現歐尼從頭到尾雙眼都緊盯著瑟琪歐尼，連頭都沒有偏過來看過我一次！

啊，可惡，如果說單身沒人權就算了，這兩個人一定要給我在一起才行！

原本想好好揶揄我的室友一番，可沒想到對方先開了口。

「秀英阿…」又來了，這個軟軟的聲音，瑟琪歐尼只要以這個聲線開口，我就知道她又要說些什麼奇奇怪怪的話，比如在準備回歸期的大半夜的問我要不要一起吃煎餃之類的。

「怎麼了，歐尼？」

「你覺得，柱現歐尼會不會，我是說萬一哦…萬一…」

「嗯？」我雖然驚訝但還是假裝鎮定，原來瑟琪歐尼也沒有想像中的遲鈍嘛！難道她剛才也看了飯拍影片後發現了嗎？

「她會不會…真的喜歡寶劍xi啊？」瑟琪歐尼的眉毛變成八字狀，語氣無奈，只差沒把委屈兩個字寫在臉上。

我用盡全身力氣阻止自己的白眼不要翻到頭頂，用手扶了一下額頭，我怎麼會期待一頭熊開竅？

「歐尼，你是突然發什麼神經？」

「我剛剛看了Music Bank的留言，大家都說他們好般配…」瑟琪歐尼低下頭小聲的嘟囔著，我彷彿看到她不存在的熊耳朵也跟著垂了下去，真是懶得理她。

「秀英阿…我問你哦。」

「嗯？」

「我有一個朋友，她有一個煩惱…」

「嗯哼。」我在心裡冷笑一聲。

「就是阿，她暗戀一個人很久了，那個人跟她認識很久了，應該…也算是好朋友的程度吧。那個人前一陣子因為有一個不錯的工作機會，是要跟別的男生一起合作的那種…那個男生又溫柔又可愛，我朋友很擔心，她暗戀的那個人會不會喜歡上那個合作的男生…你覺得，要怎麼辦？」

瑟琪歐尼是忘記她剛才講過一個一模一樣的故事嗎？冷靜，冷靜，看在瑟琪歐尼真的很煩惱的程度上，就好好回答她好了，畢竟她如果失眠，我也會一起睡不好。

「那你…嗯…你朋友有打算表白嗎？」

「應該…沒有吧。」

「那就沒有什麼好怎麼辦的阿。」

「什麼意思？」

「又沒有在一起，也沒有要表白的意思，那她暗戀的人要喜歡誰還是跟誰曖昧都是她的自由吧。」

應該不會把話講得太重吧，瑟琪歐尼用手托著下巴像是在沉思，希望她能理解我的意思。

「可是…可是，如果告白被拒絕了，不就連朋友都不能當了嗎…」

「唉，而且為什麼要假設一定會被拒絕呢？」

「因為我覺得我已經表現的很明顯…阿不是，是我朋友已經表現的很明顯了，可是柱…可是她暗戀的人都沒有過什麼表示…所以我想大概是不喜歡吧。」

是！是很明顯，明顯的要死。

只是可惜你們兩位剛才獲頒世界上最遲鈍的戀愛傻瓜金氏紀錄共同保持者，我頒獎的。

「歐尼，可是不清楚說出口的話，也許對方就真的感受不到阿，就像對方說不定其實也已經表達了，只是你不知道而已。」

我能看的出來瑟琪歐尼的腦袋正在快速運轉，因為她的眉頭皺成一團，明明是很苦惱的表情，我卻想到她在房間練習wink總是失敗的表情：>_<

「朴秀英你幹嘛笑！」

「歐尼，加油哦。」

「嗯…阿！秀英，是我朋友啦。」

「嗯哼，那歐尼幫我跟『你朋友』說聲加油哦。」

-

下墜。

越來越快的下墜，四周的光亮正在逐漸離開我，我被吸進一個無邊無盡的黑洞裡。

似乎有什麼強烈的灌進了我的鼻腔、嘴巴和衣物裡，冰冰冷冷的，腦袋渾沌的無法思考。我努力撐開沉重的眼皮卻徒然無功，下意識的張了張嘴，卻嗆了一整口極鹹的水，這才發覺我應該不是在普通的水中，而是在伸手不見五指的深海裡。

我是誰。

為什麼會在這裡。

我想起方才那通叫大家停留在原地等待的廣播，瞬間傾斜的船身，四處逃竄的人群。

破碎的聲音開始從四面八方傳來，這就是大家說的走馬燈嗎？我要死了嗎？

是一個溫柔女生的聲音。

「瑟琪－」

「瑟琪－」

「瑟琪阿－」

「你可以的，瑟琪阿－」

「瑟琪，我會努力，成為你更好的姊姊的－」

異樣的感情從心底蔓延，我想到春日裡的花叢，夏日裡的海洋，秋日裡的楓樹，冬日的白雪…

一年四季的每一天，都想要有這個人在身邊一起甦醒的荒謬想像。

「你好，我叫裴柱現。」

嬌小的黑髮女孩抬起手來將額前的頭髮往後撥了撥，笑起來的眼睛如同彎月一樣勾人，甚至想向前親吻一下她右邊的眉毛尾端的那顆痣。

心跳急遽的升高，她的每一個音調都破碎成細微的部分，再透過水分子滲進我的皮膚裡，重新為我的肺注入新鮮氧氣。

我奮力揮舞著雙手，雙腿也用力蹬著，彷彿只要浮出水面就能見到那個女孩。

感覺力氣就快要被用盡，四肢癱軟，肺裡的氧氣也以飛快的速度離開我的身體，我無奈的準備迎接黑暗無情的吞噬，卻感覺到有人穩穩地接住了我，扣住我的肩膀。

「瑟琪，醒醒。」

-

裴柱現很喜歡這樣，康瑟琪熟睡的時刻，因為這時她能肆無忌憚地凝望著她的臉，而不用擔心被發現。

迷人的單眼皮彎著的角度像是兩條橋，睫毛在上頭偶爾晃動，嘴唇微張的樣子讓康瑟琪看起來比平常更傻了，像一個小嬰兒一樣。

如果可以，裴柱現真希望自己的心意能透過空氣進入康瑟琪的夢境裡。

她把康瑟琪身上滑落的毯子蓋好。

突然間，康瑟琪原本平穩的呼吸開始變得急促，胸膛也上下起伏著，眉頭皺成一團，表情看起來十分痛苦，頭左右晃動的樣子有些嚇人。

裴柱現愣了一下，直到她看見淚水從康瑟琪的眼角滑落，她才趕緊搖醒康瑟琪，將她攙扶起來。

「瑟琪，醒醒。」

康瑟琪花了好幾秒鐘才從詭異的惡夢回過神來，背部仍不停的冒著冷汗，剛才的恐懼感似乎揮之不去。裴柱現伸出摸摸她的額頭，冰涼的手指讓康瑟琪的身體下意識的往裴柱現懷裡靠的更近一些。

「瑟琪阿。」

「嗯？」康瑟琪的聲音還有些粗啞，顯然還沒完全清醒。

你還好嗎、要走走嗎、一起去散步嗎…

裴柱現花了一分鐘選擇措辭，她捏捏康瑟琪的手。

「我們一起去散步吧。」

-

兩人都默契的穿了格子襯衫，一紅一白的，頭上戴了黑色的帽子。

康瑟琪和裴柱現一路上只是並肩走著，並未交談。

他們挑了一個離漢江稍微遠了些的椅子坐下，雖然是半夜，但來這裡約會的情侶還是不少的。

椅子旁的街燈把人影拉的很長，康瑟琪盯著地上的影子，偷偷把手往裴柱現的方向擺了過去，影子看起來就像是他們牽在了一起，她才剛暗暗偷笑，不料，下一秒康瑟琪的手掌傳來異樣的溫度，肩膀也感覺到重量下壓。

裴柱現抱住自己的手臂倚了過來，而康瑟琪身體因為緊張而變的僵直。

「剛才做了什麼惡夢，能和我說嗎？」聲音很輕，但語氣裡的擔心很重。

「嗯…」

「別給自己那麼大的壓力了，雖然成績的確不如預期，但是你很努力了，瑟琪。」裴柱現想到康瑟琪那天在舞台上失控哭泣的模樣。

「嗯。」其實康瑟琪只是還在想該怎麼說，夢見自己變成MV裡的角色溺水了，然後裴柱現如天使一樣出現救了自己？

「我們好久沒有兩個人散步了。」

「哦…嗯，歐尼最近很忙嘛，要拍戲，還要主持什麼的。」康瑟琪的嘴噘了起來，雙腿在那裡晃啊晃的，想到裴柱現和朴寶劍在影片裡的互動就有些吃醋。

「歐尼，寶劍xi，人很好嗎？」

「嗯…不錯啊，怎麼，要幫你介紹嗎？」

「才不用！」

「你不會跟記者一樣八卦，要問我跟他是不是真的吧？」裴柱現瞇起眼，挑了一下眉。

「沒、沒有。」

「不過還是回答你，我和寶劍xi只是同事而已。」

「嗯。」

「好像有點冷。」

裴柱現挪了一下身子，把頭埋在康瑟琪的側頸，右手環上她的腰。

康瑟琪心裡一顫，惡夢裡那種急遽上升的心跳又回來了，只是她知道，這次不是因為恐懼。

她想起有一年朋友送她的繪畫用品，是一盒很高級的顏料，她一直捨不得用，有一天她打開的時候，卻早就乾掉不能用了。

也許，心意就和那些顏料一樣，不能省著用。

朴秀英的那些話，還有今夜折磨的惡夢，康瑟琪在內心對自己做了個加油的手勢。

沉默繞著江邊獨自打轉了好幾圈後，康瑟琪才開口。

「歐尼，我們來玩接龍。」

「什麼？哦。」

裴柱現雖然對唐突的要求有些摸不著頭緒，但一講到遊戲，勝負欲又開始燃燒起來。

「漢江。」康瑟琪先攻，只是不知道為什麼聲音聽起來顫抖得厲害。

「江水。」

「水柱。」

「柱現歐尼我喜歡你。」

「你剛剛說…」

裴柱現的心跳漏了一拍，她看著康瑟琪紅到要燒起來的臉頰，還有耳邊傳來如雷的心跳聲，心裡困惑已久的破碎拼圖已然成形，然而康瑟琪只是繼續接了下去。

「說謊。」

「謊言。」

「顏…顏色。」

「瑟琪阿，我也喜歡你。」

康瑟琪雙眼發直的盯著水波粼粼的漢江，有一片落葉掉落下來，江面泛起一陣陣漣漪，她想說不定裴柱現是誤會了，她稍微偏頭，目光深邃的望著裴柱現。

「歐尼，我說的喜歡，跟歐尼說的，好像是不一樣的。」

「你怎麼知道不一樣呢？」裴柱現的嘴角向上勾了一下。

「難道歐尼，歐尼會喜歡女生嗎？」

「不是的。」

「嗯…」康瑟琪心裡一沉。

「瑟琪，我不喜歡女生。」

「我是喜歡你。」

「是這種喜歡。」

話聲未落，裴柱現莞爾一笑，雙手輕捧住康瑟琪的臉，把自己的唇覆上她的，寧靜而靜謐的夏夜，色彩斑斕的煙火在心中無聲的綻放。

在人群中遇見你、喜歡你，只是你剛好是女生而已。

如果你是男生，我還是喜歡你。

無論你是什麼模樣，好像都還是會喜歡你。

那種，獨一無二的喜歡。

-

如果能用琥珀，把最初相戀的我們，如花火般的青春封印起來，轉眼就能白頭，那該有多好呢，我就不必擔心，會在漫長的人生裡有失去你的可能了。


End file.
